ranma curest spring of inmortel
by AnimeMangaDude
Summary: wayne+n+k+s fic self-insirted ((this is my first atemps thow its and old fick i have been getting wighters block ))
1. wayne chalange to ranma

Disclaimer: All characters portrayed in this story are the property of  
Rumiko Takahashi and co. Please don't sue me.  
  
my characters is property of wayne chattillon wayne being me and i have full rights to this story its baced on ranma 1/2 but with me in it as well  
any how let begin with part one titeld cuersd spring of inmortel  
--------------------------------------------------------  
ranma1/2 part 1 cuersd spring of inmortel by wayne chattillon  
-----------------------------------------  
author notes -its was a fine day at the tendo house well not as fine as well find out hahahahaha  
ps may contan some lemon  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
ranma: hay akane come on we r going to be late for training at our spot  
akane: ok comeing  
ranme: geez some times i wonder what i see in her ranma thinks to him salf  
----------  
at the training spot   
-------------  
akane: dont holed back ranma  
ranma: no i whont do it  
akane: what is it becos you wer raised to naver hit a girl  
ranma: ples akane understand  
---------------------  
just than kuno jumps and says  
kuno: i have found you rached feend  
ranma: whach your mouth kuno or i shut it for you  
kuno: stand back fair akane in till this unwearthy reached feend is destroyd  
-------------------------  
just than a stranger aperd out of now wear  
-------  
?: thar you r ranma   
ranma: later i have to wipe the mouth of kuno first  
?: so that cowerd kuno is hear  
kuno: oh so ranma you have backup you womaniser  
?: huh???????  
kuno: i see you later ranma  
ranma: comeback hear and fight kuno   
kuno: later i lost intrest now  
?: so ranma r you ready for a remach  
akane: ranma who is he   
ranma: just some guy i challengd at the cuersed springs  
akane: whats hes namne ranma  
ranma: his name is wayne of the anything gos sai school of marshel arts  
hes all so the founder and owner and marster of the forbiden art  
wayne: that i am and its a plasher to see you been keeping up your traning ranma  
ranma: thanks wayne  
akane: than why is he hear   
ranma: well you see i acsadenly push him in the spring  
akane:goplp you mean and what spring  
ranma: that he can tell you akane  
wayne: it was on 10th day of the 3rd mouth and the spring was cursed spring of inmrotel  
akane: gasp you mean your like ranma  
wayne: no he landed in cuersed spring of dead girl  
akane: so why r you hear now that was 3 weeks ago  
wayne: well i got a latter from ranma saying that he whonted to apolagise to me so hear i am  
ranma: sorry wayne  
akane: that a first ranma saying sorry  
ranma: akane you dont understand wayne and me go way back he saved my life whan i was under actack and he help me not that dad was any help  
wayne: well i be going now you sayd what you have to say  
akane: wayne whar well you go from hear  
wayne: i dont know and besides i can naver go back home now my famaly  
members well consider me an outcarst  
akane: well you can come to the tendo home besides me and ranma r engaed  
wayne: wha ranma starting to sattel down hahahahaha i thort i naver see the day   
ranma: hahaha you cannot talk wayne give it time and you be next  
wayne: me naver besides no girl whood whont a freek like me  
ranma: your not a freek besides thars a cuear for the cerus  
wayne: ok but ples donot tell any one i tell tham in my own time  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
back at the tendo house  
-----------------------  
nabiki: whats takeing tham so long  
soun: thay well be back  
kasumi: i hope so  
akane: wer back and we have a friend  
soun: welcome back akane and ranma who is the guest  
ranma: hes a old friend of mine  
soun: welcome to the tendo home if you dont mind me asking whats your name  
wayne: i am wayne of the anything gos sai school of marshel arts  
all so the founder and owner and marster of the forbiden arts  
soun: gasp not the same wayne who was the legendary fighter  
wayne: yes i am and come to think of it i all so had a friend whos name was soun  
nabiki: dad tha......tha......thats your name  
soun: yes my lovey princesses i was a friend of wayne but i than retierd and setteld down but wayne you havent aged a bit why your still a teen  
wayne: yes soun is becos hmmm soun can i have a word with you in privet  
soun: yes i be at the dojo ok   
nabiki:i have to hear this  
kasumi: me to  
shampoo: ai me go hear talk  
ranma: me as wall  
akane: me to  
------------------------------------  
at the dojo  
------------  
soun: so what is it you whont to tell me that we codent say in the house  
wayne: well old friend its like this ranma autsadently pusht me in the spring of imortel and now i can naver return to my famaly  
shampoo: hi ya no good   
ranma: whys that shampoo  
shampoo: it not like ranma curse it difrant and only 2 ways to fix it  
ranma: come on shampoo its not bad as mine  
shampoo: its bad maoor bad than ranma curse  
ranma: badder than mine  
shampoo: yes shampoo read old scrools say that 2 ways to cuear curse one way is to chop head off ather way is marry and have kids  
ranma: shot he has a varry bad one and i dont see him leting hes head copt off and i cannot see him getting marryd any time soon  
besides he was saying to me that no girls well whont a freek like him  
-----------------------  
wayne: so you see old friend arfter that i was robbd of my adult form and in return got a teen foum  
soun: well girls well whont you morr now hahahaha  
wayne: no thay whont i had girls call me a freek and why shood i bother getting girls or get marryd for that matter besides arfter being call a freek i dont think i ever love or whant to be loved ever agen  
-------------  
out side the dojo the girls and ranma feelt pain strike thar hearts  
---------------------------  
ranma: poor wayne i fell sorry for him  
akane: me to   
nabiki: me as well and hear i was thinking that i well have an nather monney makeing scheem  
kasumi: me i fell sorry even moor  
shampoo: i as well i know plan to make him feel love but need to find suiters  
kasumi: well i be one  
akane: you shor kasumi  
kasumi: yes i am shoor blush   
akane lookt at her older sister to see her facec turn red  
nabiki: me i be number 2  
akane: looing at nabiki face turn red  
akane: well we need to get moor suiters so make him feel love and be loved   
now looking at wayne she sees why her sisters r red she see wayne with no shirt on  
shampoo: i be number 3 girl  
akane: seeing shampoo drooling  
akane: well now we have to get athewr girls interasted in him  
------------------  
just than nabiki was takeing pictures of wayne  
---------------------------------  
nabiki: hehehehe this well be fun and intersting as well   
ranma: hmm now all we need to do is get him to go to school with us  
-------------------  
just than thay all garspt  
-----------------------  
wayne: hehehe thars no way i going to go to school at my age  
nice try thow ranma  
ranma: hay you mabey 27 but your nolonger have an adult body you have a teen body now hahahaha  
wayne: ranma i now that but nice try thars now way that i can be convinced or change my mind  
  
-----------------  
later in the house  
-------------------  
akane: dad can you convince wayne to go to school with us ples  
soun: no akane whan wayne makes his mind up he keeps it that way  
but he has a weekness for you know  
akane: no i dont know  
soun: ask ranma  
akane: ok oh ranma hunny  
ranma: yes akane whats up  
akane: dad says that we can make wayne change his mine or convinvce him  
ranma he sayd to ask you  
ranma: hahahaha thars only 2 ways one is to see nude females and if that dont work than the ather way is sex  
akane: gasp thars no way i doing that dont tell me hes like you and has provirted iders  
ranma: well he is 27 arfter all and a man but he lost his adult body becos of the curse and being inmortel  
------------------------------  
2 minets later  
--------------  
wayne: well i have to go now and find a place to rent  
soun: i whont have that wayne your going to be apart of this famaly now  
wayne: but soun i dont whont to over do my time hear  
ranma: wayne understand i am liveing hear and i was like you but i have changed  
wayne: well thats you not me besides i can naver find a place to call home any moor  
kasumi: wayne thats not true you have a home hear  
nabiki: yes hear you have a home  
shampoo: you stay or me find you   
akane: wisper in to her sisters and shampoo`s ears and her dad`s   
nabiki: oh wayne   
kasumi: oh wayne  
shampoo: wayne  
wayne: yes  
girls: flash flash flash  
wayne: hmmm if you dont mind i.....i.....be going  
akane: darn it didnt work   
ranma: hahahahaha it did look whar hes running to  
soun: look out wayne you hit the   
girls: gasp he hit the door and fall quicklyt lets get him to bed  
---------------------------------  
sunday moring  
----------------  
wayne: ahh my head whar am i and how did i get in to this bed  
girls: morning wayne sleep well   
wayne: yes and no i havent changed my mine and i am not conviced of go to school with yous  
girls: oh ya well see about that  
------------  
in the kitshen  
--------------  
girls: dad mr tendo  
soun: yes  
girls: can you akane and ranma go out a cuppel of hours we need to convince wayne to go to school with us  
soun: i understand but ples dont be harsh with him  
ranma: good luck you need it he cannot be turnd esley  
akane: good luck sisters and shampoo   
-------------------------------------  
at that moment the girls hear a noise from nabiki`s room  
-------------------------------------------  
wayne: now to find away to get out of hear wayne thinks as he was getting up only to fall agen  
girls: wayne stay in bed you got a narsty bump on your head   
nabiki: wayne look at me   
wayne:gasp your your   
nabiki: yes i am nude like what you see   
wayne: i .....i..... wayne turns hes head to see the ather girls nude as well   
no i not going to see this wayne closed hes eyes  
wayne: i refuse to look  
girls: well than looks like plan b it is to be  
wayne than jumpt to exscape plan b but than fealt a push and than feeld warmth  
wayne: wha wha is this warmth as wayne open hes eyes he sees kasumi on top of him  
kasumi: saying to the ather girls i thort that we whoodnt have to resort to this but he brot it on him salf  
ather2: yes he did and now he has to lisen to us or pay the pice hahahahaha  
kasumi; wayne ples understand its for your own good  
kasumi than lowerd her head to wayne`s manhood  
wayne: n.....n....no  
wayne felld a tingaling sansashen going throw hes body  
kasumi: good hes responing  
wayne: i.... i.... dont whant to do this  
kasumi: your mind says no but your body naver lies look  
wayne: as i lookt i see that my manhood fully up  
kasumi: i am lowering my salf ahh i feel it its going in ahh  
nabiki: save some for us kasumi  
wayne: so am i to at the mersy of yous girls am i  
girls: yes intill you give in  
wayne: naver  
kasumi: hahahahaha i move farster than moveing her hips farster and farster  
ahh i going to cum sayd kasumi  
kasumi: pant pant pant ok whos next  
nabiki: i am with a big grin as if to say i make you lisen to us  
later she came   
shampoo: i next  
------------------------  
arfter that  
------------   
wayne: ok ok i lost what do i have to do  
girls: go to school thats all  
wayne: ok ok you got me  
---------------   
monday morning  
---------------  
ranma: come on we r going to be late  
girls: ok we r comeing   
kasumi: have fun at school wayne  
wayne: your not going kasumi  
girls: no she finsht school  
---------------------------  
at school  
____________  
kuno: so you have come to this school whar your not whonted you good for nathing sayd kuno to wayne  
ranma: kuno give me a brake  
kuno: i wasnt talking to you dummy i was talking to the red head boy next you you  
wayne: you must be kuno the loser   
kuno: i show you who is the loser you good for nathing  
hido atack   
wayne: sai hopen  
wayne doged the atack  
kuno: huh that was a uninvoidabal atack whare and did you lern how to doge it and who r you  
wayne i am i am wayne of the anything gos sai school of marshel arts  
all so the founder and owner and marster of the forbiden arts  
kuno: so the legendary fighter has come to insolt my fathers name arfter so manny years but you cannot be him   
wayne: show his scar that kuno`s farther left  
kuno: gasp the mark my farther left father i make you happy agan by killing this fool  
kuno: prepaer to die  
girls: noooooo look out wayne   
wayne: out of the way girls   
girls: no  
wayne: ranma cach as wayne throwd the girls to ranma kuno`s sord met waynes chest just missing his heart by 2 inches  
wayne: ahhhhhh with the pain wayne calld up the art sai  
wayne: do sai ni ko hai do ka do mi hai  
a blast of chi hit kuno kocking him down  
all the girls: wow  
wayne: ahh coff coff ranma get me out of hear   
girls: is he going to be ok  
ranma: ya i think  
akane and nabiki and shampoo lookt with consurn  
ranma: akane nabiki and shampoo let get him to doc`s place  
girls: ok  
-------------------  
at the doc`s place  
----------------------------  
doc: whats rong what happend to wayne wayne  
kasumi: same hear   
ranma: kuno thats what happend  
doc: i iam sorry thars nathing i can do he has lost alot of blood  
i wish thar was someting i can do  
shampoo: let`s take him to grandmather she help  
takeing thar badly whondad friend to shampoos home  
-------------------  
at shampoo`s house  
-------------------  
shampoo: gandmather we need help wayne baddly wonded  
Cologne: wa wa wa wa wayne it cannot be  
ranma: Cologne you know him  
Cologne: yes he is the legendary marshel artest  
but why is he yuong agen  
shampoo: grandmather ranma push wayne in cuerst spring of inmortel  
Cologne:gasp thats bad  
well why is he hear and why is he bleeading  
ranma: Cologne kuno put hes sord in to wayne and wayne was protacting us  
Cologne: i see well i can help but thars nathing i can do about his chi  
ranma: ya about that he made a big blue ball and knockt kuno down  
Cologne: oh no know i see every thing what he has done to protact yous he did  
with out consurn for his life  
ranma: whys that and can i lern it  
Cologne: what wayne has done you cannot for the art he has can only belong to a marster of sai and he is the larst of his line  
ranma: so whats bad abut that  
Cologne: its bader than you think i know about hes cures and so did he  
it is sayd that if a marster of sai has bean curst and he useas the most advarnst form of hes art it may kill him  
ranma: so he is going to die  
Cologne: not yet how ever thar is a way to brake the cures and keep bring him back to helth and that is if he marrys and has kids   
wayne: Cologne no i dont whant that arfter all i am a freek  
Cologne: thats not what i see it looks like you have 20 suiters that being kasumi nabiki and shampoo and 17 ather girls  
wayne: ??????  
nabiki: wayne its true i love you and so do the athers   
wayne: no it cannot be i am a freek  
to pove to you i am whach me  
wayne: ki ho me to lo na DO  
just than by a misyteress porwe moved the sord out of wayne  
Cologne: well it looks like wayne has endad his travels and now has no longer the will to travel any moor  
the girls out side: quick run the freek is alive  
wayne: see that tay call me freek well i know whan i not whonted  
wayne prepaers to leve whan nabiki and kasumi and shampoo get a dadder each and put it to thar hearts  
kasumi: i well glady die to pove my love for you wayne  
nabiki: i well glady die to pove my love for you wayne  
shampoo:i well glady die to pove my love for you wayne  
wayne: no dont be foolash dont whast your life on me  
Cologne: thats how thay feel about you wayne  
----------------------------------------------  
Cologne: dont you see wayne thar welling to be engaged to you  
Cologne: i have no problam if shampoo whants you  
and i shor that soun well feel the same  
wayne: no he whont  
soun: yes i well wayne i be happy to give you my 2 girls its it tradichen to make the tendo line expand besides you sayd that if you ever marryd you well link the dojos togather  
wayne: i did say that but i dont know how i feel at the momant i feel like i am not worhty  
soun: dont be stuped dont you see my 2 girls have love for you  
wayne: yes i do but its but posabal hear if i have 3 wifes thar well be caos  
girls: well show him dad and make him ower husbend  
shampoo: i show love make wayne my husbend as well  
we get along me and tendo girls  
wayne: you girls shor  
girls: yes  
waynw: no i dont know if i am shor  
girls: well make you shor  
girls: well face kuno  
wayne: no this is my battel not yours  
as wayne gets up he gos to the school  
girl: wer comeing  
Cologne: me to  
soun: me to  
----------------  
back at the school  
----------------  
  
kuno: so your back to face me agan you good for nathing  
wayne: hope sai go no DO ki  
boom a big ball of red chi hits kuno and put him in hospatel  
wayne: it is done i can rest  
wayne falls unconshess  
soun: noooo wayne old friend  
Cologne: is ok soun he is just gone in to a coma  
Cologne: nabiki kusumi shampoo now be honesst do yous relly love wayne so much that yous well marry him and welling to be mothers  
shampoo: hi ya yes  
nabiki: well i dont like my monney way so yes i well marry him and bear hes kids  
soun: i am so happy about that now the 4 schools well be one  
what about you kasumi  
kasumi: yes dad i well  
--------------------------  
2 munths later wayne comes out of hes coma  
------------------------------  
wayne: huh whar am i  
soun: at home  
wayne: what r the ather 3 beds next to me  
soun: the girls  
wayne: no it cannot be  
soun: it is and i have alowed it besides your going to be no longer my old friend but my son in law  
and Cologne`s  
wayne: ??????  
soun: my girls apart from akane r going to be engaded to you  
Cologne: and my shampoo as well  
wayne: i dont know   
wayne starts to pack hes things   
wayne: my things whar r thay  
girls: you well no longer need tham hunny  
wayne: but i havent done any thing for you girls to be engaed to me  
girls: yes you have you saved us from kuno  
wayne: i did ?????  
---------------------  
just than kuno apeard out side the house  
---------------------  
kuno: come and face your death wayne  
soun: i take crae of this come on ranma  
Cologne: no this is a test to prove to wayne that he loves the girls  
wayne: well thanks for lateing me live hear it was fun if dont make it back ples dont let that fool take advantage of yous girls  
-------------------------------------  
out side  
-------------  
wayne: ok ready now  
kuno: hahaha die you good for nathing  
wham wayne doged  
wayne: slam kuno doged  
this whant on for hours  
kuno: your tiering wayne time to end it  
kuno gets his sord  
girls and ranma: gasp this happend befor  
kuno: kitan the sord hits wayne`s heart  
girls: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
kuno: my job is done see yous all for now  
wayne: i.....i.....i....i lost  
wayne:i.......i.......i.....i did my best  
girls: NOOOOO dont die wayne dont die  
------------------------------------  
just than an angel came  
?: my poor wayne   
girls and soun: who r you  
?: i am lim i am wayne`s gardein but becos of the cuers i was unabal to help him  
but now i can by takeing the cuers away but thats all i can do  
fear well  
--------------------------  
arfter that the girls ranma and soun see a blue lit comeing from wayne  
wayne: ahhhh my time is near  
wayne: nabiki kasumi shampoo i well all way....way....ways love yous and...  
and.......i whanted to marry yous girls  
ahhhhhhh....than wayne died  
girls: he...he...dad...mr tendo...he he loved us he finaly say it and now he is dead  
-------------------  
10 minets later  
-------------------  
girls and soun ranma: whots that brite lite  
Cologne: that is the starway to haven  
girls: we see some one waveing and smileing  
Cologne:thats wayne in hes adult form  
girls: criying hes so sexy in hes real form its a pitty hes dead now still crying  
Cologne: thars an old amazon saing that if one loves a loved one so deeply that loved one well return  
now the qusten is do yous girls realy realy love wayne deeply and welling to give your salfs to him  
girls: yes we well rather die and join him than go on liveing  
Cologne: than repet arfter me.... we  
girls: we  
Cologne: give ower love hearts and suols  
girls: give ower love hearts and souls  
Cologne: to the one we love  
girls: to the one we love  
Cologne: thats it now we wait and see  
-------------------------------------  
1 hour later thay see a figer in the dojo  
  
-----------------  
kasumi nabiki shampoo ranma soun Cologne: who r you  
?: i am the god of love your prayrs have been granted by me and my boss  
kasumi nabiki shampoo: thay have  
god of love: yes thay have go and wait by your loved one side  
all: go to whar wayne`s body is laying  
---------  
in haven  
---------  
god of love: wayne you have been geanted life agen by the ones who love you you r to retune to tham now and do what you was saying to tham  
-----------------------------  
just than wow thars a big brite blue lite  
---------------------------------  
Cologne: wayne has heard your prying and has been geanted life agen   
girls: but thats not wayne  
wayne: kasumi nabiki shampoo whats going on  
girls: who r you your not wayne  
Cologne: girls girls girls this is the real wayne he is no longer curst he has hes real form back as you see befor you  
nabiki: wow hes a hunk  
kasumi: he makes my heat beet farster  
shampoo: hi ya hes nude  
wayne: soun whats going on and why am i nude  
soun: wayne you died and the girls wish you back and your clothing is r in peises  
wayne: blushing now now girls what you thinking  
girls: hahahaha lets get him and have our way with him befor he changes his mind  
---------------------------------------------  
later that night at the dinner tabal  
---------------------------------------------  
soun: so wayne r you still going to stand by what you sayd befor you died  
wayne: i dont know  
girls: dad mr tendo well fix that  
wayne: oh ya how   
girls: sex thats how  
soun: smileing  
wayne: no not agen soun do someting  
soun: wayne understand if thay whant it than you have to respat thar wishes  
and i whont stop tham thay do what best as thay see fit  
wayne: i....i.... oh bugger it hang on  
wayne: if you girls r that seares than you have to chach me  
hahahahaha  
girls: your esey to chach  
wayne: oh am i know   
wayne: sai ha ti mo do sai gi  
with that i disapear  
Cologne: girls i know whar he is  
just look in the bed room and say gi ki nodo  
than he well reapear  
-----------------  
in the bedroom whar the 4 beds r in  
---------------------------------  
wayne: hehehehe thay naver find me hahahahahaha  
girls: hehehehehe we found you wayne say the girls  
girls: gi ki nodo  
wayne: hahahaha thay havent found me yeat heheheh thinking to my salf  
nabiki: wissel wissel come her loverboy  
kasumi: i agere  
shampoo: hi ya we have to make baby wayne`s  
girls: hmm whars wayne as thay go to my bed and sat on it  
nabiki: hmmmm whats this nice thing in my hand nabiki grins as she lowers her head  
wayne: ahhh whats this felling i experinsing  
as i look at the mirror i see my salf nude and my manhood in nabiki`s mouth  
what the i am invidsabal how can you girls see me  
girls: Cologne telld us how to make you reapear  
wayne: sigh well i at your mursy agen girls  
girls: we know grining we pland to make you feel good  
------------------  
6 weeks have parst and wayne ranma and soun and akane ar at the tabel  
-------------------  
wayne: hmmm whar r the girls  
akane: thar at the doc`s  
ranma: hehehehe what did you do wayne  
soun: hahahaha i hope your prapard for the news wayne  
wayne: i can handel any news  
---------------------------------------------  
at the doc`s  
---------------  
girls: so whats the news doc r we pragent or not  
doc: yes all 3 of you r pragnet  
girls: yes no he has to marry us at the same time  
doc: who  
girls: wayne that who  
doc: wayne got all 3 of you this way  
girls: yes but we whontad to be this way  
doc: well i ring wayne and tell him   
girls: no we whont to suprise him  
doc: that he well be  
-----------------------  
at the tendo house  
-----------------------  
wayne: did thay say why thay whant to the doc  
soun: no why  
akane: wispering to soun`s ear  
i think wayne got tham pragent  
but dont tell him let tham do it and dad i am carring ranma`s baby as well  
soun: i am so happy  
wayne: why you so happy soun  
soun: i going to be a grandfarther  
wayne: congats soun  
whos the lucky farther   
soun: ranma thats who  
ranma: hehehehe  
wayne: ranma i didnt know you had it in you   
girls: wer home  
and shampoo is with us  
wayne: welcome back   
why did you girls go to the doc r you girls sick  
girls: yes but its only moring sickness  
wayne: well i hope you get better   
girls: wayne its moring sickness get the hint  
wayne: huh ?????  
ranma: wayne i didnt know you had it in you ether  
wayne: ???????  
akane: wayne what the saying is that thar pragnet  
wayne: pra....pra....pra..... pranget  
girls: yes your going to be a dad  
wayne: sorry soun i shod of whated till we marryd  
soun: but thats what thay whontd and its thar way of saying comitment  
wayne: i understand i hear by anounce that the anything gos sai school of marshell arts and the anything gos tendo school of marchell arts well now be as one  
soun: all 4 school well now be one  
------------------------------  
just than kuno barged in  
------------------------------  
kuno: who is the feand that got the 2 tendo girls and shampoo pregnet  
girls: get lost kuno  
wayne: i did what it to you kuno  
kuno: who r you loser  
ranma akane soun kasumi nabiki shampoo: dont say that you be sorry kuno  
kuno: so i not whorryd i destroed one rivel whats anather to me  
wayne: kuno you think you distroed me do you  
girls and ranma akane and soun: ya the girls lifting my shirt showing the scar  
kuno: that that thats inposabal i seen you die at my hands  
wayne: yes you did but i been ganted life agen thanks to the girls and i am now longer cuerst and have my adult form back  
kuno: why WHY DID YOUS PRAY TO BRING HIM BACK  
girls: becos he is marring us and to prove it we made him get us pragnet  
kuno: ya right what lies prpar to die scum  
wayne: not this time kuno  
wayne: sai timezone  
kuno: noooooooo  
ranma: cool can you tech me that   
wayne: not yet i still have to marry to make the line finel  
girls: well let set the wedding day how about 1 muths time  
  
------------------------  
  
to be continued  
  
send your comants to gonow@elink.net.au or gonow_gonow@yahoo.com  
  
  
-------  
  



	2. ranma the wedding day

Disclaimer: All characters portrayed in this story are the property of  
Rumiko Takahashi and co. Please don't sue me.  
  
my characters is property of wayne chattillon wayne being me and i have full rights to this story its baced on ranma 1/2 but with me in it as well  
any how let begin with part two titeld the wedding day  
--------------------------------------------------------  
ranma1/2 part 2 the wedding day by wayne chattillon  
-----------------------------------------  
its been a mouth and arfter all the fighting the wedding day arived well it go well or well it be set back the year is 1996  
-------------------------------  
ahoth note this fics may contane lemon   
Ukyo make her aperance  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
ranma: come on wayne you dont whont to be late to your and my wedding do you  
wayne: ok comeing  
ranma: see i talld you that you whood be next  
wayne: i know and i naver thort it was posabal  
---------------------------------------------  
at the chappel  
-----------------  
farther: do you kasumi+nabiki+shampoo take wayne to afley wedded husbend to charich to holed in sickness and in helth till death do you part  
girls: we do  
father: and to you wayne take kasumi+nabiki+shampoo  
to afley wedded wifes to charich to holed in sickness and in helth till death do you part  
wayne: i do  
father: kasumi+nabiki+shampoo repeat arfter me i kasumi+nabiki+shampoo take this ring i be wed  
girls: i kasumi+nabiki+shampoo take this ring i be wed  
father: wayne repeat arfter me i wayne take thee rings i ther wed  
wayne: i wayne take thee rings i ther wed  
farther if any boddy has any thing to say may thay speek now or forever hole thar peace   
Ukyo : i do   
ranma: Ukyo wayne is marring the girls be  
Ukyo: i know he got tham pragent  
wayne: oh well looks like its not ment to be  
girls: wispering in ranma and akane ears thar is one way that the wedding can go on and that is if wayne get Ukyo pragnet  
ranma: oh ya that right  
wayne: any how father continue the wedding with akane and ranma  
farther: ok lets start  
farther: now akane repeat arfter me i akane take ranma to be my aufly wedded husbend in sickness and in helth till death do us part  
akane: i akane take ranma to be my aufly wedded husbend in sickness and in  
helth till death do us part   
fartyher: ranma now repet arfter me i ranma take akane to be my aurfly wedded wife in sickness and in helth till death do us part  
farther: now akane repet arfter me with this ring i the wed  
akane: with this ring i the wed  
farther: ranma repet arfter me with this ring i the wed  
ranma: with this ring i the wed  
farther: if thars any one who das not accsapt let him speek now or forever hole his peace  
father: with the power invested in me buy this chappel i now pronaunce you man and wife you may kiss the bried  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
at the resapshon  
-----------------  
wayne:congats randma  
ranma: thanks wayne sorry it didnt work out for you  
soun: congats ranma sorry wayne maby at a later date  
now ranma`s old room well be his and his wife room the ather rooms well be resurerd for whan the time comes  
akane: i understand  
ranma: i understand  
girls:we feelt a kick  
akane: oh i fellt a kick  
wayne: let me feel kick kick man thar good kickers  
ranma: let me feel kick kick man same hear  
soun: i am so happy to gave grandkids  
Cologne: and me   
wayne: i feel bad that the girls well have barsterds now thar not marryd  
Cologne: i know a way to delay that girls take this and all well be fine  
girls: ok  
---------------  
that night in nabiki`s bedroom  
wayne: yous girls need sleep  
girls: no wer makeing shor you dont leve  
akane: i do the same   
ranma: well wayne i make shorr you dont leve as well  
wayne: oh ya just whoch me  
sai no do ki  
ranma: no you dont wayne whar did he go  
girls: we now wer but ranma dont be in a shock whan you see  
girls: wispering gi ki nodo  
wayne: hehehe thay well naver find me  
ranma: thats not true wayne we see you   
wayne: wha not agen  
---------------------  
outside  
--------  
Ukyo: so i have to remember that and man is he a hunk even thow he is nude  
Ukyo: nude Ukyo thinks wow i got to get him  
--------------  
inside the bedroom  
------------------  
wayne: ranma if you dont mind can you pass me my uniform  
ranma: you mean your ninja one  
wayne: yes  
-----------------  
outside  
----------------  
Ukyo: shoot kuno is comeing i have to hide  
thars a good spot  
kuno: wayne you loser come met your doom  
---------------------  
inside the beedroom  
---------------------  
girls: hes back  
wayne: i know i sent him forword a bit i was hopeing we be marryd by now  
girls: well wayne what you going to do your mortel now and we dont whant to go throw that agen  
wayne: i know but i still have my skills   
wayne: hear i go  
wayne jumps out the window  
----------------  
outside  
----------------  
wayne: hear i am skumbag  
kuno: so i see now its time to face your death for the finel time   
wayne: i am ready  
kuno kaih blast  
darn he doged it  
wayne: sai cannon  
misst  
kuno: thinking i remember the larst time it larsted for hours  
i make it qick this time  
kuno: sord cut  
wayne: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh  
girls: no not agen  
Ukyo: oh no   
wayne is done for  
wayne: i must i must end this ones and for all  
wayne starts to build up his chi blarst  
ranma: no he cannot be going to use the ultamit blast  
if he das he he well lose his chi for and life   
wayne: ulitmate blarst sai hi  
BOOOM kuno is blasted faraway   
wayne: is done   
Ukyo: no wayne   
ranma: oh now quicly get cologne  
Ukyo: WAYNE  
ranma: Ukyo seen it all  
Ukyo: teacher wayne  
wayne: Ukyo ples dont feel sad i did what i have to do  
cologne: i knowing that this whood happen  
lucky i got hear in time he can be heald but as for his chi its starting to fade out  
cologne: ukyo you know what you have to do  
ranma: cologne whats ukyo got to do with this   
cologne: you know about yin and yang ranma  
ranma: yes but whats this havet to do with ukyo   
cologne: well wayne is ying wayne haveing chi and ukyo being yang ukyo being waynes sours of his power ukyo is love and understanding  
cologne: if the chi fades wayne well lose his skills forever and he well die  
ukyo: thats right ranma he well the only way wayne can live is if we becom one meaning marrying him and haveing kids  
cologne: ranma you see ying cannot savive with out yang  
ranma: i see but what well the girls going to say  
ukyo: if thay love wayne like i do thay well understand  
ranma: whats happaning to wayne he is glowing red  
ukyo: it has started   
ranma: what has  
ukyo: the count down each color is a skill and life  
red being life and black being dead and the colors inbetean being the prosess  
wayne: ranma take me back to tendo`s house  
ranma: ok  
ukyo: i am comeing  
---------------  
in the tendo house  
------------------  
soun: what happend to wayne  
girls: yes what happend  
ranma: kuno retuend to challeng wayne and lost to wayne  
girls: good  
but whots ukyo going hear   
ranma: i tell you later but now we have no time wayne is going to die if ukyo dasnt do what she hast to do  
girls: and whats that   
ranma: become one with wayne  
girls: no we what let that happen  
ukyo: ples understan if i dont he well die  
cologne: girls met waynes sours of life   
girls: whar  
cologne: hear its ukyo  
girls: ukyo isnt hes sors of life  
ranma: girls lisen to what wayne has to say  
girls: ok  
wayne: girls you know about ying and yang right  
girls: yes so whats this have to do with ukyo  
ukyo: i am wayne`s yang if we dont becom one wayne well die as you see he is glowing blue now  
girls: so what if hes glowing blue  
ranma: if he turns black that means he is dead forever  
girls: gasp  
than how well ukyo save wayne   
ranma: the same way you girls did and thats to have sex with him and marry him  
ukyo: yes thats right now take him to the bed i have to hurry befor its to late  
--------------------  
in the bedroom  
--------------------  
wayne: my time is all most up  
ukyo: no wayne its not i make you live  
as ukyo got wayne hard she than put her salf on top of him and made love to him  
ukyo: fuck yes its so hot ahhh  
wayne: ukyo i cannot hold it in any longer  
ukyo: cum wayne its the only way cum for me  
wayne: i am cuming with that wayne came in ukyo   
wayne: ahh i feel a new  
ukyo: i happy we became one wayne   
girls: well i hope that we can marry now  
ukyo: yes and if you dont mined i love wayne varry much and whant to marry him as well  
girls: we dont see why not be sides its best to be togather  
----------------------------------------------------------  
6 weeks later  
-----------------------  
ukyo: i be back later wayne i am gooing with the girls  
wayne: ok  
ranma: i know whar thar going   
wayne: whar  
ranma: wait and see  
--------------------------  
at the doc`s house  
--------------------------  
doc: thats stange your babys have remand the same as thay wer 6 weeks befor  
and who is she  
ukyo: i am ukyo of the anything gos sai school of marshel arts  
doc: dont tell me your hear for a chack up  
ukyo: yes i am hehehe  
doc: ok well lets start  
hmmm i see hahaha ummm oh my god i have finsht  
ukyo: well what`s the news  
doc: your pragnet ukyo  
ukyo: yes i am so happy  
doc: so who is the dad  
ukyo: wayne is  
doc: WAYNE IS  
ukyo: yes  
doc: well hurry back and let wayne know  
---------------------------------------  
at the tendo`s  
----------------------------------------  
wayne: let me guess she is at the doc`s  
ranma: yes and i bet you know why  
wayne: no i dont  
ranma: you find out soon hear thay r  
ukyo: wayne   
wayne: yes ukyo  
ukyo: i am pragnet  
wayne: pragnet oh no not agen  
ranma: my my wayne you have been bizzy hahahaha  
soun: i hope you do the right thing wayne hahahahahaha  
girls: yes we hope you do the right thing wayne giggel giggel  
wayne: yes i well   
----------------------------------  
1 week later back at the chappel  
------------------------------  
farher i now pronounce you man and wifes  
you may kiss the brieds  
girls: wow what a kisser giggel giggel  
wayne: hehehehe blush  
---------------------------------  
resapshon room  
---------------------------------  
ranma: well wayne what you think of the marryd life and congats  
soun: congrats wayne  
akane:congrats wayne now your permantly a famaly member of the tendo famaly  
wayne: i think its good and thanks  
soun: the same gos to you wayne nabiki`s room well be your`s and your wifes room from now on  
wayne: ok  
---------------------------------  
later in the bedroom  
---------------------------------  
wayne: than god i dont have to have sex fior awile  
girls: is that so wayne as thay giggeld wer going to keep your sex drive up by temping you in till 6 weeks arfter the kids r born than wer going to make you get us pragnet agen like akane is going to do to ranma  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
2 mouths have passt  
------------------------------  
berthing room  
------------------------------  
pa: can mr wayne and mr ranma come to the bething room ples  
ranma: well lets go wayne  
wayne: yes lets  
------------------  
berthing room  
--------------------  
neuse: you been calld her at the request of your wifes  
your to witness the berth of your kids  
wayne: i see  
ranma: dont fant wayne  
girls: ower warter brok wayne give us your hands  
akane: ranma give me your hand  
wayne: ok  
ranma: ok  
maids: hear come the heads  
wayne: i hoing to pass out  
ranma: dont passout wayne  
girls: tolate he has passt out  
maids: dont worry wer tapeing the berths  
girls: good he see it on video  
---------------------------------------  
later in the word 2b  
---------------------------------------  
wayne: man what happend  
girls: you see hunny  
maids: her r your babys  
whats r thay names going to be  
girls: well the girls well be kim and lei and ukki  
and wayne well name the boy  
wayne: the boy well be shio  
akane: ranma what well we name our son  
ranma: shin  
ranma: well wayne lets go  
girls: no ranma he stays  
wayne: girls i be back me and ranma have a room to prepar for the babys  
girls: ok  
akane: ok  
------------------------------------------------------  
at the teondo house  
------------------------------------------------------  
soun: well whats the babys sex  
wayne: well i am a dad of 3 girls and one boy  
ranma: and i a dad of one boy  
soun:: whats thar names wayne  
wayne: the girls r kim and lei and ukki  
wayne: and the boy is shio  
soun: and ranma whats your son name  
ranma: shin  
soun i see  
ranma: well we shood get some sleep wayne ather whys we whont be at ower best for training  
wayne: i userstand  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
in the timezone  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
kuno: i get that wayne if its the larst thing i do  
---------------------  
to be continued  
  



	3. ranma part 3 back from the time travel

Disclaimer: All characters portrayed in this story are the property of  
Rumiko Takahashi and co. Please don't sue me.  
  
my character is property of wayne chattillon wayne being me and i have full rights to this story its baced on ranma 1/2 but with me in it as well  
any how let begin with part three titeld back from the time travel  
--------------------------------------------------------  
ranma1/2 part 3 back from the time travel by wayne chattillon  
-----------------------------------------  
its a suny sunday morning  
at the tendo house  
-----------------------------  
auoth note this fics contan lemon and i aged the kids to the age of 18  
ryoga make hes aperance knowin  
and lo begins hes tavels  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
its the year 2018 and kuno is back at the tendos  
kuno: come out and fight wayne  
wayne: come on in kuno  
----------------------------------  
in side the tendo house  
----------------------------------  
kuno: whats going on hear  
girls: kuno leve wayne alone ples the girls go and give kuno a kiss on the cheek  
wayne: grrrrrrr  
girls: thay came back and hug wayne to let him know that thay keep thar wedding voles  
akane: kuno its ben 18 years sines that fight  
kuno: you all a bit older  
ranma: yes we r its you who hasnt aged  
kim and lei and ukki: dad is this the guy who did thos bad things to you  
wayne: yes but that was a long time ago and i fell sorry for him he mist out of haveing friends for 18 years i sorry kuno no hard feelings   
as wayne shact kuno hand   
kuno: this isnt posabal  
girls: kuno wer marryd to wayne now  
akane: and i marryd ranma  
kuno: than thar no piont of me being hear  
wayne: your rong kuno  
kim: dad you didnt tell me hes a hunk  
lei: hi ya same hear  
ukki: i ageere  
wayne: hahahaha well thats yous girls idear  
kuno: a girl`s of wayne`s calling me a hunk  
wayne: well kuno i was telling my kids the story of how our battel  
and ever sines i sent you forword in time i had a picture of you but lost it i found it agen in kim and lei and ukki`s room next to the nightstand   
kim: dad blush  
lei: dad blush  
ukki: dad blush  
wayne: well kuno it well make me happy to have you engaged to my girls  
kuno: no i cannot  
kim: mr kuno i be happy to be engaged to you  
lei: same hear  
ukki: same hear  
wayne: kuno ples understand how thay feels for you arfter all thay whonted to met you and see in person  
kim: mr kuno i have a deal for you if you win i leve you alone but if i win you have me as your wife to be  
lei: me 2  
ukki: me 2  
kuno: ok  
girls: no kim lei ukki let your father fight  
wayne: well kuno same aplys to what my girls says if you win thay well leve you alone if i win thay well be engaed to you what do you think kuno  
kuno: i well take you up on your word  
wayne: ok let fight  
kuno: kiant sord  
wayne: nice try kuno  
wayne: sai stream blast  
arfter that kuno lost  
kuno: i i i lost well wayne i am a guy of my word  
kim: yay kuno kiss me  
lei: me 2  
ukki: me 2  
wayne: girls it to erly  
kuno: no wayne i kiss tham  
wayne: you shor kuno  
kuno: yes i am shor  
kim: her we come loverboy kiss  
kuno: wow what a kiss  
wayne: well kuno see you at school  
kuno: huh school  
wayne: yes school kuno a lot has changed i now am the owner of the school and kasumi nabiki shampoo and ukyo and akane r teachers thar  
and ranma and me r the pe teachers and i am the princabal  
kuno: ok but whars moose  
shampoo: moose he now cafe owner at school  
--------------------------------  
at school  
--------------------------------  
kasumi: now class lisen up wer going on a feld trip so behave  
kuno: no i whont go i hear to lern  
kim: mr kuno if you dont go we well make you  
kuasumi: kim mind your manners  
kuno: i need to think  
pa: kuno your to go to the pe room asap  
kuno: saved by the pa  
-----------------------------------  
in the pe room  
-----------------------------------  
wayne: so kuno how r you going so far  
kuno: i dont know  
ranma: wayne lets tell kuno about ryoga  
kuno: what about ryoga  
ranma: well wayne did the same thing to him  
but seeing that kasumi and nabiki and shampoo and ukyo r a bit older now he started to get the girls but thay as you see r interasted in you not him but he hasnt got the masseg yet  
kuno: oh ya well the girls r engaged to me and i show him  
--------------  
ryoga: kuno how dare you take my girlfriend from me  
kuno: oh ya take this wham  
ryoga: huh you call that fighting take this boom  
kuno gos flying  
ryoga: humf i come back whan your better  
---------------------------------------  
later at the house  
---------------------------------------  
kasumi: well kuno how was school   
kuno: it was ok intell tthat ryoga came  
kasumi: well ryoga came hear 4 mouths be for you got hear  
kuno: well it looks like i need to train  
kim: you ok mr kuno   
lei: ya you ok  
ukki: you ok  
kuno: yes i am and ples call me kuno  
kim: ok  
lei: ok  
ukki: ok  
------------------------------------  
to be continud  
sorry if this was short but i continue this in part 4  
  
ps if any one is interasted in being an editer ples email me at gonow@elink.net.au for promishen  
ps this is my first time wighting flics so ples bear with me 


End file.
